The Journal
(I think it's time to learn a little bit more of Secret history. As such, this story deals with them from the very first year of their existence to a little after Arbiter's death. In the maincase, Death is the main character of this story, and we shall see him in most scenes.) Death sat upon a black chair within the loft of the Castle of the Secrets, an ancient tome in hand. He flipped to the next page, and continued reading; barely paying attention to the quiet snickering in the background. Death stood up, and moved his chair a little over to the right, closer to the window that displayed a wonderful cosmic view of lights. Seconds after, water spilled onto the ground from a bucket, as normal Earth-like gravity took its toll on the castle itself. "How did you know I was here?" Chaos questioned, the trepidation of what Death might do to him evident in his voice. "Well, you see... There was little man, and he came up to me when you were setting up the bucket earlier, and he said you'd get me wet." Death monotoned. "A little man?! Where?!" "He hides when you get too close to me." Death added. "Where does he go?" Chaos questioned, wide-eyed with curiosity. "To his colony on Mars, you imbecile!!" Death rasped. "Can I go to Mers?" "What the Hell is 'Mers'?" Death rolled his eyes, irritated with Chaos' little quiz. "Mers." Death stared at Chaos for a few moments, he was silent, but his stare was deathly, "You mean Mars?" "Yeah. Mars, the blue planet next to that dog that's on the cartoons!" Chaos happily clapped like a child excited by a toy or candy. "Pluto. It's a planet... Not a dog. The blue planet is Neptune, you airhead." Death simply stated. "But the kid I met on Ee-rth nineteen days, two hours, and five seconds ago told me Pluto was a dog on those boxes with the moving two dimensional characters on screen." Chaos stated. "Where did you gain some of that vocabulary? And it's called Earth!" Death raised his cloaked arms in frustration, annoyed by Order's counterpart. "No. This is besides the point, why were you here trying to pour water over me whilst I was reading?" "Because it was fun!" Chaos giggled. "You know what's fun?" Death put his arm around Chaos' shoulders. "What?" Chaos desired to learn. Death whispered, his secret to 'fun' told to the strange Chaos. "You mean it? So if I ask-" "Yes, she will. You just need to ask." By the end of his sentence, Chaos had already ran out of the room. Death chuckled mildly to himself, as he sat down on his chair, to read his book once more. Year 1 Death smirked, Chaos was out of the way, peace and silence once more reigned supreme. He opened his book to the first page this time, prepared to read his book he himself had written for ages. "A few days. I've been around only a few days. I found others very much like me, yet distinguishable between another. We each appeared in this castle. I'm somewhat confused, I don't really understand much. I can only find myself asking why? What's my reason for existing? I ask the others and they don't even know why they are here..." "It must be the fate of us. To not understand. To not grasp what we are supposed to already know. I think I know, but knowing is different from thinking. I think we are here to uphold a law. How many laws? I say each one of us has only one law to uphold. But a law is upheld for a purpose. And what purpose is for which that law must be held?" Death found himself getting lost in his own written word, a purpose... A younger Death, much smaller, floated about the bleak, dark, depressing castle. He was going about the halls, merely enjoying himself with a book in the large library that must've existed before even they themselves existed. When suddenly... SPLASH! Death was soaked by a bucket of water, the book now waterlogged, the text within blurring out of focus due to the liquid. '' ''"CHAOS!!" "Bwah ha ha!!" Chaos appeared nearby, laughing and pointing at Death. "You ruined the book! Look! Now it's going to take me days to get it back to its original condition! These tomes are magic resistant, you can't fix them easily!!" Death scolded. Chaos chuckled, holding back his laughter, "What's a tome?" Chaos questioned. "Another word for book. You know, something you read to learn, you should try it." Death montoned. Chaos began to laugh once more, and anger soon flared up within Death. Death shot at Chaos, who ran down the halls, avoiding Death at every turn and corner, laughing all the way. '' ''"You're going to fix the book!" Death screeched over Chaos' laughter, which soon died off. Chaos was faster than any other Secret, there was no chance at catching him. '' ''Death sighed, floating about aimlessly for Chaos, but to no avail, as the yellow cloaked Secret had hidden himself perfectly. He didn't dub himself 'King of Hide-And-Seek' for nothing. How to fix the book was going to now go to the top of his list, thrashing Chaos the next time he sees him will be number two. He began to float about the halls once more, waterlogged book in hand. As he turned the corner, he saw a pink cloak. Light. '' ''He approached her, "Where's Darkness?" He desired to know, Darkness was the most magic adept out of them all, though he kept that secret mostly to himself. "Darkness left the castle a day ago. He said he had to spread the doom and gloom. Why?" Light questioned. "Well, Chaos got my book all wet." "The bucket, huh?" "Yeah. And since Darkness at least can find ways around certain enchantments, depending on what they are, he might be able to fix the book before it actually gets more damaged than it already is." Death explained. "Well, he's manipulating others for kicks right now. He said spreading some darkness to others hearts is sort of needed, as if he felt it was truly required to continue living or something." Light explained, "I don't get it, he was compelled to do so... But as I've been thinking on it, I feel like I must go out and purge others of this darkness that he's creating." Death stared at her, he nodded slightly, she was compelled? '' ''"I'll see you later." Death vanished back to the library, he slammed the book onto a table and left the room, leaving the book to dry on its own, a revelation hitting him then. Death awakened from his flashback, he turned countless pages until he came to a stop. Year 358 "Darkness came back recently... Finally, he was gone forever. I guess it was frustrating having to wait, but I had to ask many questions, and I needed answers. Did Darkness go out to simply be Evil or was it necessary for him perform the act? What I simply got was more than I bargained for, I got a memory straight from Darkness himself." Death found himself reliving that very moment, the moment Darkness showed him the hidden powers behind his Secret. Two humans adorned in shining armor stood before a demon, in the middle of a throne room. The demon had a blue body, three horns, a long scaly tail, and red eyes; an apparition of Darkness floated above the demon's head. Darkness pointed to the knight on the right, and a giant fireball was thrown his way. But his shield saved his hide, Darkness giggled, as the knights charged the demon, slicing it to bits and pieces. '' ''Blood was not apparent, as if the demon was never there, it faded out of existence. Darkness came floating down, his eyes glued to the duo that stood before him. '' ''"Human... Kori... I desire Darkness... Entrance yourself... To my warm embrace..." Darkness stated, "I'm necessary... Just as Light is... Light and Darkness... Almost exactly... One and... The Same..." "We're not falling for anymore of your tricks. You're going back to Hell!" Kori claimed. "Heh... Heh... Heh... So be it... Kori, you shall die." Darkness stated, he suddenly vanished, appearing upside down, and floating somewhat high above the ground, he shot out dark energy from his hands. '' ''Kori pulled out a golden sword from his sheath, and deflected the dark energies back at Darkness merely laughed. He formed a large orb of black energy, and shot it at the duo, but before it could hit them, it vanished, reappearing behind them. Once more, the golden blade deflected Darkness' orb. '' ''Darkness walked toward the duo, upside down, yet still firing the little black energies. They were all deflected, and then the knight had the gall to slash at Darkness, knocking him back. Darkness grunted in pain, as he vanished, reappearing near the duo. A black hole formed, with Darkness as the epicenter. The knight without the golden sword was sucked in, his screams heard as he was destroyed in the explosion of darkness that came afterward. "Ha. That sword... Protects you..." Darkness vanished, appearing on the ground, next to Kori. "You've been a thorn..." A dark punch came forth, but was dodged, and Darkness once more found himself being slashed. Darkness vanished, appearing upside down once more, "You're weak... Kori... Mage, knight... Whatever else... You think you... Can do... Is pathetic." "And once I'm done with you, Smyicr is next." Kori replied. "My dear... Pet dragon?" Darkness muttered, as countless dark orbs shot to Kori, who easily dodged each and every single attack. "Ha... Mortals..." Darkness obviously began to get lazy, no longer teleporting, and only walking upside-down on air. He shot more black orbs, but each were deflected back, and then Darkness found more slashes across himself. "Kori... You're really... Bothering me..." Darkness muttered, "I'm getting annoyed with your newfound weapon of choice..." "Your speech pattern seems to have changed... Getting scared?" Kori smirked. "Of your weapon. Not you." Darkness formed a black orb twice his size, and shot it at Kori, his sword clashed against the orb, of which was much larger. It was shot back at Darkness, who took it all in, but did not see the sword come crashing down on him in time. Darkness fell to the ground, weakened, "Pathetic... I had everything... In my hands..." "You've failed. Darkness, I'll end you here and now." Kori stated. "I think not. I can finally head home. I'm sated for now, complete is a better term. Have fun with my dragon, he'll be coming soon..." Darkness stated, as black energy enveloped his defeated figure, he vanished, the dragon came flying within sight. Death was curious that day, when Darkness arrived back to the castle, the memory was given, but Darkness had more to explain... "So what made you do that?" Death questioned. "Just a feeling... I had to... It was... Needed." Darkness muttered, as they floated together down the hall. "Needed? As in..." "If I had not... Done such a thing... I'd feel... Like a shell of myself..." Darkness explained, vanishing moments after. Death contemplated, this peaked his curiosity, such a wondrous happening indeed. Was he bound to do the things he was named for? Was he bound to kill others? Or was he to force others to be ended indirectly? He pondered that for days... Year 1,053 "I tricked Chaos few days ago. Told him that the Moon near Earth is made of cheese. I'm not surprised he left to go check if it was real. Order was right, he is an idiot. But as many should know, sometimes the idiots are your most dangerous enemies; Chaos certainly is hiding something. For all we know, he could be the most knowledgeable out of all of us. Perhaps it's a ploy. If it truly is, he's doing a damn good job." "I've read books of Chaos though, biographies that he's much more powerful than we can anticipate. Light told me such as well, she was reading one of the books in the library. But it's probably nothing to fear, it was just ramblings of a crazed lunatic who probably thought that Chaos was interlinked with his own mad ravings." Chaos floated about the castle, random objects such as books, papers, chairs, pictures, candles, and priceless artifacts followed him. As if dancing in a conga line, they all swayed to one side, and then to the next side. Back and forth over and over again as Chaos whistled a tune. '' ''"CHAOS?! WHERE'S THAT GOLDEN BLADE?!" Order voice shook the castle. "WHERE'S MY DAMN BOOK?!" Death's voice came after. "MY CHAIR JUST RAN OUT OF THE ROOM!!" Life complained. "I GUESS IT'S NOT YOUR LUCKY DAY, LIFE!" Luck's voice giggled. "DID SOMEONE TAKE OFF WITH ALL MY CANDLES, I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!!" Light added. "EVERYONE... SHUT UP..." Darkness commanded. Chaos giggled to himself, he single-handedly stolen items from almost each Secret besides himself. He had it all in the bag, until Order came around the corner. "There you are. And there's that blade. And Death's book! I presume the chair and candles belong to Life and Light respectively?" Order questioned, staring Chaos over. "Well... I... Er... Hm... Oh! Everyone run!!" Chaos ran down the hall, each object took their own path. The Chair took to a door, followed by the candles, and slammed itself in with the candles. Locking could be heard. The golden blade followed Chaos, as Death's book faded from view. "You're not getting away Chaos!!" Order gave chase, knowing that of all Secrets, Chaos was fastest, and the best hider, but it didn't mean it was impossible. As Order ran down the hall, she slammed into Death, who grunted in anger, "Watch where you're going Order. My book is missing, and you've yielded my from finding it by rudely tackling me." "Didn't mean to. Chaos has it! He's given sentience to some of the items in the castle, including your book." Order informed. "Great. Fabulous... Just what I wanted, a game of tag with psycho and his now living stolen baggage." Death muttered. "Follow me, he probably went upstairs." Order added as she went to the spiral-staircase room, and headed up said object, Death in tow. When they made it to the top of the stairs, Death's book was seen there, floating about aimlessly, until it turned its title cover to the duo. It floated up into the air, turned a few pages before one page ripped itself out, and floated down the front hall. Death nabbed the page in midair and followed his book, catching up to it in no time and also nabbing it in the air. '' ''"Finally. I can get back to reading." Death growled. "Yes, but what about Life and Light? They need help, Chaos has their candles and the chair." Order stated. "And the golden sword needs to be placed back in the Artifact Room." "Fine, I'll help." No sooner had Death stated that, Light and Life appeared. '' ''"As I said, my chair ran out of the room." Life muttered, "and no, I didn't give it life. So don't look at me like I'm nuts." "The candles ran off too." Light stated. "Chaos probably has them, last I saw, they locked themselves in one of the rooms downstairs, which leads to one of the other halls. I'm going to say they're downstairs." Order stated, no sooner had that been said, Life's chair came running down the hall, and scooped Life up in its seat, then ran down the hall. "I'M GETTING CHAOS FOR THIS SOONER OF LATER!!" Life's voice faded. "Well, that was easy." Death muttered, floating after Life. "Where are you-" "Helping Life." Death interrupted Order as he faded down the halls. "Just you and me then." Order told Light. "Guess so." "Follow me, I have an idea of where Chaos could be." Order stated as the duo floated down the hall. "Where?" '' ''The roof was the answer, no one ever goes up there, normally. The duo found Chaos up there, candles were dancing around him, and the chaotic Secret had been dancing alongside the sword, to whatever music was going on in their heads. "AHHH!!" Chaos screamed like a little girl upon seeing Order and Light up where he was. All the candles ran to Light, then fell down, inanimate once more, their flames blowing out. "So, you two found me here, up on top of the roof, at the moment of dancing, of the second season of pie." Chaos' eyes were narrowed, and he grabbed the sword with his hand. "The season of what?" Light questioned. "Stay away ruffians!!" Chaos pointed the sword at Order and Light. "I've got a... A... A..." "Weapon?" Order moreso stated than questioned. "Yeah! And it'll poke you to DEATH!!" Chaos hissed. "You do know that needs to go back where it belongs." Order deadpanned. Just then, Life burst in through the roof's floor, holding onto the chair for dear 'Life'. "Get me off this thing!!" Life was thrown over to Order and Light, and then the chair fell over, inanimate like the candles. Death then appeared alongsidethem, helping Life stand up. "Chair-y, how could you betray me?! I thought we had a relationship going?!" Chaos ran to the chair, delicately touching it. "Um... Is he... Sane?" Light questioned. "How late are you for that one?" Order muttered. "Once a moron, always a moron." Death folded his arms. "You ask that now? He's totally off his rocker!" Life iterated. "No chair jokes." "I wasn't joking, only it came out to sounds all high-" Life was interrupted by Chaos. "-Chair-y!" Chaos cried, then stared at the other four, "I'll get you! I'll get you good, you see, I have this metal, golden stick! And it will get you, and when it gets you, that means I have gotten you, and when I've got you, I'll have truly gotten what I've wanted, and what I've wanted is really what you wanted, and don't deny that, because if you do, you'll be in denial!" "We didn't want what you want." Order muttered. "You're in denial." "No, I'm not in denial." "Yes you are. You're just denying you're in denial." "Who said I was the one in denial? Why would I be in denial if I didn't say I was in denial, YOU are the one who's in denial, and don't you deny it!" Order yelled across the rooftop. "But because you denied that you're in denial, meaning you are in denial, thus being in denial means that you are truly in denial, and-" The chair was slammed over Chaos' head by Death, who grumbled something about 'morons' and being 'in denial'. Order floated over and took the golden sword. "Let's hope he doesn't pull this stunt again..." Death giggled to himself, the memory was long ago, but it was certainly a fun day, even if Chaos tended to drive everyone around him insane... Year 10,634 "Adira is coming to check on us once again, while I hate that little witch beyond even the Absolutes, I have to put up with her. Who the hell gave a worthless Thyrian like her a position of power I'll never know. Light always babbled on last time about how she berated everything Light stood for, I'm sure she won't forgive the woman for a single thing as long as she lives." "Bah! Whatever, the woman's nuts, she even makes chaos wet himself, but that's probably the only thing that gets interesting, it's until she decides to start going on and on about how we're all worthless and father Tsukinode should have thought better than create us that it gets on me nerves..." '' "We have to get ready! She'll be here any second, you know how she is!!" Light's voice echoed from across the whole Castle of the Secrets, each of the six other Secrets, even Chaos, were not too happy with Light's mannerisms. As of now, Light was cleaning as much of the castle as she could. "Light, calm down..." Order stated, "Adira isn't that bad... Last time she got Chaos to shut up..." "Are you kidding? That was the only good thing that happened when she came for the last check-up. She practically berated us all for doing a sucky job." Luck retorted, he was not so happy at knowing the Lady of the Unknown was to come once more. "My second favorite food is cake." Chaos quipped. "Oh shut up." Order ordered. "Light, we can only make due with what we have. If Adira dislikes it, what can she do?" Darkness consoled, he wasn't too happy at knowing Adira was to come soon, the woman looked down on almost all abstract beings as if they were worthless. "You saw what she did to Chaos, while it was nice that he was gone for a while, he came back." Light stated, shivering at the thought and memory of watching Chaos pretty much get, as much as she could say, silenced. The embodiment of Light continued to clean parts of the castle in a swift fashion, fearful if a speck of dust would set Adira off. "She's not that bad." Life quietly stated, leaving it only at that. "Please, I could be better friends with Misery." Death growled, "At least she knows when to shut her mouth, Adira will continue to say we're useless and go on and on about how the Absolutes at least have some form of order amongst themselves." "You think maybe making a meal for her would at least alleviate her... Uh-" Light tried to add, but was interrupted. "Please, the woman probably devours cockroaches and mice for breakfast and dinner; it's bad enough we're always berated by a Thyrian nonetheless, but to know she ascended and above us as well is just..." Darkness muttered. "Give her a rock." Chaos answered, "Rocks solve all problems, she will love rocks. I love rocks. My best friend Rocky is very smart. You know, back on Thyria, there's this small village and they have a Rock Circus there. They teach the rocks to juggle other rocks and those rocks become greater than life." It was calm, but it was still Chaos, probably coming up with some random story to somehow mean something that has nothing to with the situation at all. "Chaos... What's eight times six?" Order questioned. Chaos, immediately distracted by this, began to muddle the question in his mind, somehow stopping him from doing anything sporadic as for now. "Well, now that we've got a few minutes to discuss, what should we do?" Death asked, "We don't have much time at all if she is to pop in at any second." The air in the castle became cold suddenly, which allowed Luck to speak, "Well, speak of the Omega, this is certainly not our lucky day." Almost on cue, the doors to the main room opened, revealing a woman wearing a light blue dress, a white choker around her neck, diamond earrings that sparkled with otherwordly beauty, and an oddly shaped necklace with a mini-galaxy swirling inside. The woman's short black hair also appeared to be in the shape of a star, somehow defying gravity, while her azure eyes glared at the Secrets. Light took a step back at Adira's appearance, but tried to remain calm, "A-Adira, my Lady! Uh- Ahem, welcome to the castle." "I'm sure." Adira slowly floated over to the Secrets, "It's nice to see you've all gathered for my grand entrance, be as that may, your castle looks like a wasteland. The Hall of the Gods looks far prettier." '' ''Darkness didn't take too much of a liking to that, but kept his mouth shut, Death spoke up, "Adira, what brings you here?" "As you know, it's about your moronic, yet chaotic friend here." She pointed to Chaos, who was still trying to figure out the math problem Order had given him, "He once again put out too much influence, and on my home planet no less." "But that's Chaos' job..." Life stated. "He plunged Thyria into chaos, literally, there is an all out war going on there now; and it's his fault." Adira glared at Life, who took many steps back to hide behind Death. "Isn't it enough he did what he had to?" Order stood up for Chaos, glaring back at Adira. "He went overboard if any of you even understand what that means." Adira took out a clipboard, she checked off a few tasks she did earlier, "Since the multiverse is still so very young, there is a chance to have some of this repaired." "I can just go to Thyria and solve it." Order answered. "Oh no, I have a different idea." '' ''"I got it! Eight times six is eighty-six! I did it!! I did it!!" Chaos jumped up and down, slamming as hard as possible into the ground as he hopped. '' ''"And what, pray tell, would this idea be, Adira?" Darkness asked. "I'm sure the Absolutes won't mind, you might though. It's only for a million years..." Adira gave an awkward smile, if anything it hardly looked like a smile at all. '' ''Order took a step forward, "A million years...? I believe I know exactly what you're proposing, you little bitch. You are not going to do anything of the sort." "You seem to forget I am in charge of you, at least in certain ways. You cannot lay a hand upon me, you do remember that, no?" Adira floated forward, stopped inches away from Order, both initiating a sort of glaring contest. Eventually Order gave up and took a few steps back from the strange woman. "He doesn't deserve that, none of us deserve that, you leave him alone." Order stood in the way of Adira who was about to float over to Chaos. "Order, you will stay out of my way, whether or not you want to protect him." '' ''"Hold on, is this a get-together of the magic of friendly friends?" Chaos giggled, taking out a plate to spin on a stick. "Now is not the time, Chaos!!" Life interrupted. "Move out of the way, Order, or I'll have you removed as well." Adira though gave no chance for Order to speak, raising her hand, Order was forced into the air and slammed to the other end of the room. She then approached Chaos, who was still playing around with his spinning plate. "Isn't it amazing, it's almost as fun as a bunch of rocks." Chaos stated. "Oh yes, so amazing." Adira stared at the other Secrets who each took a step back, as she then focused on Chaos, grabbing hold of his cloak, his yellow color faded as if absorbed, leaving a pale white Secret. '' ''The plate stopped spinning and dropped to the floor shattering to many pieces, Chaos still stood but appeared to be depressed. He merely walked, slouching as he left the room as Adira stood there holding a yellow orb, "So, anyone else want to receive the same situation?" Each of the Secrets shook their head, Order held back whatever feelings would rise, knowing that provoking Adira would only cause further problems. "Excellent, I'll let Chaos' essence reside in Anu-Oie for now. You better work on watching yourselves, especially you Order." The orb faded in Adira's hand, "Clean the place up, the castle looks like it was hit by a storm. Also, Darkness, you're one step away from joining Chaos, too much influence. Luck, stop being worthless, leave the castle now before I destroy you." '' ''Luck was out faster than any of the other Secrets could say another word, "Light, return to your realm, we have a few things to discuss in private. Life, you're doing somwhat fine as well as Death, keep up your dumb game of toying with everyone's lives. Whatever..." Light had already left, Death and Life stood by each other watching as Order mumbled to herself. '' ''Adira turned around, starting to float to the exit, "Ah yes, you peons better start getting things organized, the Absolutes know you're worthless. I'll be back within the next million years, I better not be here earlier than that or each of you will receive what Chaos will be enduring for quite a long time." Adira gave a sickly-sweet smile at the remaining Secrets, before suddenly vanishing in a white light. "That wench, thinks she-" "She does own us." Order stated, "She knows we can't beat her even if we band together seven against one. She knows our ins and outs." "What do we do about Chaos?" Life questioned. "We just try to keep him comfortable for the next million years..." Darkness stated, "He's going to be going through a lot of pain soon. I hope Light is safe as well." The rest quietly agreed, depressed at the half-loss of Chaos, even if he drove them up the wall daily. Darkness growled, remembering that day all too well, Adira was a consistent thorn in their side, and too smart to be beaten by the main seven. He would take his time trying to figure out her demise in any way she could, she made their lives consistently terrible, even if she visited rarely. He'd make sure to get back at her one day. Year 2,687,943 ''"I know how much I hate the endless parade that is set around here, Adira ruins it every time with her sudden gimmicks of visiting. She gave chaos his power back about a million years ago, but he's now terrified of her to the core. What can be done, the woman is almost satanic, as I've said before, I'd prefer to be stuck in the company of Misery, at least she's better company than that useless pixie. ' ''But what she did to Chaos was nothing compared to her next visit..." "What do you guys do daily, sit around here and then decide to pay planets random pop-ups in the event something goes out of control? Why did Tsukinode even bother in crafting you I'll never understand." Adira was already on a tirade about the Secrets, each one stood a ways back, fearful that she'd remove their power, "Well what are you doing, gawking at me as I talk to you? Speak!" '' ''"That's how it's always been." Order stated, stepping up, always the first one to try to at least sate Adira's nonsensical hatred for the Secrets, "We've worked that way since the beginning." '' ''"Pretty useless if you ask me." Adira gave an awkward smile, causing Order to take a step back, "Chaos also completely ruined my homeplanet, there's no point in it being visited anymore; I still don't appreciate it. Had you done your jobs like abstract entities that you are, my home would not be shambles." "He was doing his job, you can't slam us for that." Light argued. "I can 'slam' you for whatever I want, you seem to forget, Light, I OWN you. You are lesser than I." Adira hissed, "There's so much that is wrong with you seven that it's practically embarassing to know you exist and that I have to pay visits every so often just to make sure you're not doing something stupid." "May Misery damn your soul Adira." Darkness growled, hatred laced with every word, "You've only come by to berate us and nothing more, leave." Adira floated over to Darkness, each Secret taking a step back save for the dark one, "No. I believe I'll be staying for the next few years here, making sure you useless Absolute-wannabes actually do something useful with your existence." She took out a clipboard, marking off something before looking to Order, "Leave the castle now Order, or suffer a pain far greater than Chaos did, come back when I leave. And do something useful." Order quickly scurried away, in the fashion of being more chaotic to escape. "The rest of your, go about your useless lives." Adira muttered, she turned around floating away, only to be stopped by Chaos. "Hey, hey! Lady with the thing on her neck!!" '' ''"What is it now?" Adira growled, turning around to look at Chaos, "Go ruin someone else's life, Alpha knows you ruined millions, including my own." "Watch!" Chaos pulled out a bowling ball and a stick from seemingly nowhere, as he tried to perform his act, Adira stared unenthusiastically at the trick of balacing something heavy on a tiny stick. "Amazing, now go be useless elswhere." She turned around, Chaos groaned in unhappiness. "Please, I have-" "Listen, Chaos. I have very little time to speak to idiots. Go away before I destroy you; and trust me, I will." Adira smiled oddly, that strange glint appearing in her eyes. Light floated over, "Come on Chaos, let's go practice your trick elsewhere." She dragged Chaos along, allowing for Darkness to approach Adira. "You know that controlling us will only do so much." Darkness muttered. "If I have to enslave you completely, then there's nothing wrong with that." Adira stated. "Why are you doing this...?" Darkness sounded pleading, "We've done our jobs." "You've done your jobs... Yeah- Sure..." Adira floated away, only to get stopped by Darkness. "We really don't appreciate this treatment." "Oh, interesting." Adira stated, "Let me just write that on my list of things I don't give a shit about." She began to write on her clipboard, probably actual plans instead of what she just said, Darkness at least assumed. Darkness sighed, "Please, Adira... We're doing our jobs in an articulate manner and have been watching if Chaos does get out of hand. Please just go home." "Listen, I've been appointed as the head of your department. I want to know where you are at every given moment. I demand the best, and taking a look at you Secrets..." Adira gave a disgusted expression, "One slip up is a one-way ticket to Anu-Oie." A green orb formed in her hand, Darkness felt faint for a moment before regianing his composure, he felt lightheaded then before noticing the green orb had become a darker hue of green. "What did you do...?" "Let's just say that if you continue to interrupt me, it won't be your power missing, but your personalities and consciousness as well. Now go be useful." She turned around, leaving Darkness to his devices. "Listen here, trash!" Luck's voice was heard, making Adira heard every word, "You do not belong here. You have no right to bark orders and come into our lives." He was upset obviously, an uncharacteristically loud, "Go die in a ditch!" Adira paused at this, barely turning to look at the split Secret, "What did you say? I'd like to hear that a second time, Luck, just to be sure you're gaining my full attention." '' ''"You heard me, pathetic woman. I'm glad Thyria has been put into shambles, because everyone there is probably as heartless as you." Luck folded his arms, "Who'd want to even live or be around people like that?" Adira, faster than any of the Secrets could comprehend, was standing before Luck, the green orb once more held aloft in her hand, "I'll be sure you won't have time to say another word." Energy began to be sucked out of Luck faster than he could react, and within seconds, Luck had become a dark-grey color. "Wha-what did you do?" Light quivered. "Luck will be my personal servant from now on. Nothing to worry about. Continue with your worthless existence. You're all lucky I don't have you destroyed." The woman floated by Darkness who hung his head in defeat, the dark-grey version of Luck idly floating behind her like a dog on a leash. The woman had her nose in the air, showing off her air of superiority over the Secrets. "If any of you ever push me like that, you will be joining him as... My puppet..." Adira giggled, "Now, as I've ordered for about the third or fourth time, go be useful. Do something, clean this place up and it better be perfect. As for me, I shall be awaiting the news that you've done something correct for once. Come, Luck..." She left the rest of the Secrets to do the duties, knowing they've lost Luck for a long time... '' ''15 Years Post-Shadow of Death "We've lost it all... Everything... Had we not been complete idiots, had we fought the Masked Man in a better fashion, we'd have not received this death penalty by Adira. She came swooping in randomly, screaming at the top of her lungs that Thyria was destroyed... I've never seen anger like it before, and now everything is gone... This was the only thing I had on my hands, my little journal... It's... Depressing..." "Not only did you fail at stopping him, but it seems like you couldn't even break free from his control." Adira seemed calm, but she had no strange smile, "And then you just practically let him destroy a planet... Oh not just any planet, but my homeplanet! You useless Cloaks!" "Adira, it was not our fault and NEVER refer to us as that." Darkness bit out. "I just did, got a problem with it, I will revert to a more childish state to get what I want." Adira's eyes glinted evilly, "Lady Nocturne isn't around to protect any of you at this moment; so I have no qualms doing away with what you love most." "Wh-what...?" Light quivered in fear, a smaller purple Secret behind her stared at Adira, Twilight as it was named, hid itself. "Not your useless brats, I have no need for them." Adira growled, "It's much more suitable that I change the Secret regime myself, and what better way to do that than to place an all-out reform?" "What exactly are you speaking of, wench?" Death spat. "I'm so glad you asked..." Adira stated, "There is no other way for retribution, my dear friends." She closed her eyes, "It's so sad it has come to this, but of course, action must be taken." "And this action would be?" Luck ground out, "Going to make us all your slaves once more and do terrible things for you, I'm not going through that again, I'll beat you down if I have to. You may have let me go two-thousand years ago, but it means little now." "Oh no. I have a better idea... One so grand, you'll all thank me one day..." Adira smiled, and for once it appeared genuine, she opened her eyes, which had appeared to turn a dark shade of purple, "I'll be ending your little home, this castle of yours will be nothing but rubble floating in space. You should have never fallen to the Masked one, and so I shall pass my judgement upon your worthless existence." "Wh-what?" Life questioned, "You- you can't..." A younger and yellowish Secret nearby cried quietly, notably Rebirth. "I can do whatever I please, and now..." Adira faded, seemingly vanished. Darkness picked up on her immediately, "Get the kids out, Light and Life, go with them, she's using a massive amount of power." Before said Secrets could do anything, they were all shoved into a portal. Darkness, Death, Luck, Order, and Chaos made their way outside to see Adira floating high above their home. "So five of you decide to protect your home... It matters not to me, I shall end it now..." Adira stated, "But before that, it seems I must enact a little bit of power to make sure you're out of the way..." Before the five could do anything, they were all slammed into the ground nearby the castle, as if gravity grew heavier than ever before. "What did you do...?" Order questioned. "Isn't it obvious... She's lulled us into a false sense of security with the devious idea of making us do sick acts at her disposal and wants us to make her sweaters with hatred in every stitch." Chaos stated weirdly, "I also need some rocks. Take this creepy lady!!" Chaos tried throwing a rock at Adira, who merely stared as it never even got close to her. "I've forced your bodies to succumb to the gravity of your own home." Adira stated as a black orb formed from her hand and shot itself out, capturing all five in one shot, "And now that your're out of the way... We can continue..." Adira's eyes turned a pure white as small rocks suddenly flew by, pelting the castle. "No! Please, stop!!" Luck pleaded. "In no way I shall..." Larger rocks flew by, starting to crash into the castle, making holes in the walls. "Fucking bitch..." Death growled, "I'll kill you." Adira laughed, "Say all you wish, I rule over you. Your pathetic attempts at striking fear into my heart are worthless gestures of a time long past. I cannot die." Asteroids and boulders flew by, breaking more of the castle, "A good-bye gift from my own home, as I used the rubble from my own home planet to annihilate that which you care for most. But let's crush this down even further..." From behind Adira, the Secrets saw a large flaming orb, bigger than the castle by three times. Darkness growled, Chaos giggled, Order sighed, Luck cried, and Death gave in, "We've lost..." "Good-bye, while I know you won't be dead, at least I'll take what you hold closest to your heart from you." Adira gave her trademark, odd-smile before fading. The orb grew larger and the prison the Secrets were held in vanished. Darkness formed a portal to which they all escaped. They knew that was the last time they saw their home, for it was now gone, all but a memory in the pages of a journal... Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Story Category:Fantasy Category:Finished Stories